


The Difference

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Link is back home from his busy (and lonely) life in the city for Thanksgiving. He spots his first (and only) love at the grocery store while running some errands for his mom. A flood of emotions and flashbacks come back to him, slowly reliving their love story as he realizes how empty his life is without the person who captured his heart all those years ago.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 33
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and I loved how it turned out. I was going to wait about posting until it was finished but since I have the patience of a two year old - here it is ☺ I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and let me know what you think mythicalrobyn118

_What's the plan here, Neal?_

Link had no idea why he was here. There was no explanation in his mind, there was no reason for him to be here. But here he was, sitting across the street from Rhett's parents house in his mom's car. Worrying the stitching on the steering wheel with his nervous fingers. 

Not an hour ago he was in the check out line at the local grocery store, grabbing some last minute ingredients for the dinner his mom was cooking for Thanksgiving. That's when he heard it - that timbre he hadn't heard in years. That low, rough voice that used to set fire to his skin, that feeling that was impossible to forget. 

He looked around searching for the origin of the sound, spotting him in the produce section, picking up a bag of apples. Smiling that smile that always made Link's stomach flutter and his face flush.

He looked good, better than good. Amazing, actually. His hair was longer, still that same dirty blond, falling in soft curls on the top of his head, his beard fuller than it used to be too. He finally grew into it. 

He was with someone, a man - shorter than Link with short chestnut brown hair, handsome with a long face and nice jawline. He was clean-shaven, wearing a casual blue blazer over a lighter blue button up. Handsome - Rhett's type for sure. Link swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat at the sight of Rhett with someone else.

_Don't do that, Link. You gave up your chance to be with him a long time ago._ Link chastised himself. 

Of course he would be here. It was Thanksgiving - he would be visiting his own family, just like Link was. He didn't own a monopoly on Buies Creek.

It had been so long since Link saw him. And he still felt the strength of his touch like it was yesterday. How it felt to be wrapped in those long arms. Endless nights falling asleep on his chest, hearing his heart beating perfectly in sync with his own. Wearing one of his sweatshirts that fit Link just right and smelled of nothing but Rhett.

He somehow made it out of the store without drawing too much attention to himself. Afraid of the awkward encounter if Rhett were to see him. 

He made it back to his car, fighting the wind from the cold November day. He should have turned the car on, pulled out of the lot and never look back but something held him there, tying him to the best friend he'd let slip through his grasp all those years ago.

Rhett eventually came out. Link telling himself he wanted just one more glance at him before he went another ten years without seeing him. And somehow (like he wasn't the one driving the car), he ended up following him home.

Link huffed out an exasperated puff of air, thrumming his fingers on the window looking at the old house. He couldn't go in there. What would he say? Rhett would never talk to him. And on the off chance he did, it would probably end in a slew of curses thrown his way, telling him how horrible of a person he was. 

Link still blamed himself for... well, everything. For good reason - it was all his fault. He was the reason their relationship fell apart. Ending a lifelong friendship because Rhett wanted more, needed more, deserved more than what Link could give him.

Link still felt it - an absence of light in his heart that used to shine brightly, all because Rhett was there. There was so much darkness, now. He'd grown used to the ache, but seeing him made it worse, his heart recalling the pain all too well.

Link still remembered the first time he figured out that maybe those feelings weren't the feelings you should have for a best friend. He decided to keep them caged, thinking it would be better for everyone. It wasn't a life they could live anyway, with the small conservative town they lived in. He was content just having Rhett as a part of his life - best friends, partners in crime, blood brothers.

At least, that's what he thought until that night. 

_It was the end of summer, they were going into their senior year of high school. They were busy soaking up every bit of the summer sun they could before it was back to school work and early nights and not seeing each other near as much as they wanted._

_They'd just spent all day on the banks of the Cape Fear River and had dried off under the yellow beams of the North Carolina sun. Rhett was, of course, complaining of being hungry so they sat on the tailgate of his truck, each drinking a Mello Yello and snacking on a couple of sandwiches Mama Di had made for them._

_Rhett was acting a little tense, Link only noticed because usually that was his job, Rhett being the one to calm his ever present nerves. After several attempts to get him to confess what was wrong, Link finally dropped it._

_"Fine, don't tell me. But don't get all pissy with me. I asked." Link huffed out, a little aggravated that Rhett didn't confide in Link the way he did in Rhett. Rhett was the only one he told a lot of things to. It hurt to know there were things that Rhett couldn't... or wouldn't tell Link._

_Rhett laughed, almost nervously, as Link laid back in the bed of the truck, his legs still dangling over the edge. He put his arm over his forehead blocking out some of the sun and letting his sandwich digest._

_Rhett was quiet._

_Link's eyelids grew dark, he thought the sun went behind a cloud for a moment, he lowered his arm. Link drew back quickly, surprised to see Rhett looking down at him, blocking out the glare of the still bright sunshine. "You o - " Link started._

_Before he could finish his sentence, Rhett crowded over him, moving a piece of hair from his forehead._

_Something shifted in the air around them, all the years of knowing each other in and out, of confiding in one another and sharing their lives together felt like it was culminating to... something. What that was - Link couldn't be sure._

_Then Rhett's lips were on his, slow and timid at first. But as soon as Link let out the breath he held onto for dear life, the pressure grew. Link brought his hand up to Rhett's cheek, feeling the fuzz there from his (mostly failed) attempts at growing a beard. He felt the gentle touch of Rhett's hand on his hip._

_It was unlike anything Link had ever experienced, setting off a swarm of butterflies deep in his belly - he didn't even get that when he took Stacy to the prom last year. The kiss was soft and tender but passionate and full of intention all at the same time._

_When they broke apart, Rhett's face was all different shades of red. Link sure that his face was a matching hue._

_Rhett backed away, but held Link's gaze to his green eyes._

Have his eyes always been that bright? _Link thought._

_Link couldn't speak. Rhett had taken words from him, along with the breath in his lungs. Link just laid there, in pure amazement at what just happened._

Could this be a dream? Pinch yourself, maybe you'll wake up. _But he didn't really want to wake up, not if this was a dream. Not if he had to go back to the real world where his lips would never touch Rhett's again._

_"I've been wanting to do that for so long, Link. Please - please don't hate me." Rhett said, voice shaky and his chest heaving._

_Link shook his head vigorously, "I could never hate you, Rhett." Link cooed, voice measured and careful, his hand tracing a trail down Rhett's neck, landing on his bare chest. Somehow he was brave enough to whisper the next words, "Well - only if you don't do it again."_

Link shook his head, desperate to get those images out of it. Shaking himself back into the real world. The world where he was alone and worse - lonely. The world in which he was only satisfied with the life he was living when he didn't think about it too hard. The world he chose to live in- without Rhett. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump in the driver's seat, knocking his hand on the steering wheel. He quickly jerked it from his pocket and answered it without looking to see who it was, "Yeah," 

"Link, honey. Where are you? I need that cranberry sauce and the sweet potatoes. If I don't get them in the oven, there's no way they will be done in time for dinner." His mom's voice was high pitched in terror at the thought of a meal not being ready on time. 

"Yeah, sorry. I - I'm on my way home now. See ya in a few." Link said, rushing off the phone and putting the car in drive. 

He took one more look at the house before driving off down the road, thankful for his mother's insistence. Otherwise he may have actually entertained the notion of walking up those old wooden steps and knocking on the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, too late to go out. There may not even be any stores open in their small town right now, except for maybe some gas stations. But Link had an itching for a beer, and an itching to get out of the house after playing son of the gracious hostess. Entertaining the family that he barely knew and holding boring conversations about what he'd been up to in the big city. 

Most people loved hearing about Link's life in the city. Although, it certainly wasn't as glamorous as he lead people to believe. There were a lot more lonely nights than he cared to admit to - that was part of the reason he worked so much. Keeping busy so he could trick himself into believing he was happy. 

That's why he told himself he needed to get out, clear his head from the busy day. He wasn't going to drive by Rhett's house again just to see if that bedroom light he used to sneak into was on, casting shadows on the roof they used to sit cuddled up together, watching the stars move across the sky late at night. His house was just on the way to the store. 

He could make a quick stop there then be home before his mom even knew he'd gone out. Not that she could do anything if she caught him, he wasn't a child anymore. He was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. 

It didn't stop him from waiting until after they retired for the night to leave. Thankful that he parked his car a little ways from the house to make a quick getaway. 

His mind didn't wander on the way to the store, and he would admit that he glanced at Rhett's parent's house, but he didn't stop. He noticed the bedroom was dark, he noticed the car that Rhett drove home from the store was still in the driveway. And he noticed the knots in his chest grow tighter at the flood of memories. 

But he didn't stop - and didn't plan to.

He made it to the store, going for a simple six pack of beer but along the way finding a fifth of the finest whiskey the Buies Creek Texaco had on the shelf. 

He didn't have as much control over his mind on the way back, it drifting off into the past way too easily. 

_"What time will they be home?" Link asked, ulterior motives dancing their way into his mind while they sat on Rhett's parent's worn couch. Seinfeld playing in the background, more for noise than anything else. Neither of the boys paying too much attention to it._

_Rhett looked at him, a knowing smirk turning the apples of his cheeks up. "It'll be a while." Rhett shrugged, turning back to the TV._

_'Playing hard to get,' Link thought, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from pouncing on Rhett right then._

_They had started their senior year finally. They were_ _well into the semester, the air turning cooler quickly and with the changing of the leaves, everything had a new feeling, even the air around them. In addition to study nights and late conversations over the phone - ones that they hoped their parents never got privy to - they were exploring each other in new and exciting ways._

_They hadn't labeled it, but on top of their already frequent visits, they started finding whatever excuse to be near each other. Sometimes it was as simple as holding hands from across the bucket seat of Link's pick-up. And sometimes it was panting breaths and getting lost in the new found pleasure that they brought each other._

_It started slow at first, only kissing and some pretty heavy dry humping. But, it quickly accelerated, neither of them wanting to throw on the brake to something that felt so incredible. Not only physically but emotionally too - like they were always meant to be together in this way._

_Link loved spending time with Rhett in this way but in the back of him mind, he struggled with the feelings that came from being that close to another person, especially one that seemed to have half his heart already. If he was honest, it scared the shit out of him. But, he tried to push those fears down - afraid of what he would discover if he unpacked them._

_Link sat at one end of the couch, his legs folded underneath him while Rhett sat in the middle of the couch - not too close, not too far away, either._

_Link moved, spotting the remote on the last cushion beside Rhett and decided to play into Rhett's little game. "S'cuse me." He whispered. Leaning over Rhett's lap, arching his back in just the right way to give the taller boy a fantastic view of his rear end._

_Rhett shifted his position and Link almost made it back to a sitting position. Rhett's big hand reached up cupping his ass and with a gentle squeeze, pulled him back into the position across Rhett's lap. "You are such a fuckin' tease." He growled._

_Link turned to face him, griping Rhett's shoulder with his hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." Link said innocently. Righting himself by swinging his leg over Rhett's thighs, wrapping both his arms around Rhett's neck and running his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck._

_"Yeah, sure." Rhett mumbled, capturing Link's lips with his, moving together in a way that only felt this good when it was Rhett on the other end._

_They moved quickly, a mess of sweaty skin and groping hands on the bare flesh of their chests after they shed their shirts. Rhett nipping at the sensitive skin of Link's collar bone, making him whine into the other's mouth. Link moving his hips just right on top of Rhett, grinding the cleft of his ass along Rhett's arousal._

_Before they knew it jeans were undone and pushed down haphazardly. Long fingers were wrapped around the length of the other, stroking with just the right tempo and pressure._

_"Fuck, Link. Yes. Just like that, baby." Rhett breathed in his ear, bringing it between his teeth and pulling gently. Link moaned high and wanton at the wet heat bouncing off his skin._

_The pet name making him thrust up into Rhett's hand, closing in on his climax quicker than he expected. He wrapped his arm around Rhett's neck, gripping his shoulder, bringing the two closer together. Rhett's free hand was splayed across the small of Link's back then it migrated lower, making Link's dick twitch at the thrill of new territory._

_"You feel so good, Link. Wanna feel - all of you." Rhett mumbled. Link hummed in reply, unable to form the right words, lost in the heat of it all. He loved that Rhett couldn't keep the words from spilling out._

_Link would be lying if he said he never thought about it. The idea of Rhett surrounding him, being that close to someone he'd spent all his life with. It was enough to push him closer to the edge, but the hand on his cock wavered._

_Rhett pulled back, eyes still hooded with desire but there was a hint of somethingtelse there too that Link couldn't quite figure out. "I want that, Link. Want you to be my first. Only feels right with you." He whispered in between kisses, drawing in deep breaths as he spoke to Link and began moving his hand again. "Fuck, I'm close, Link... Gonna - " Link captured Rhetts mouth, desperate to shut himself up before he said something he would regret. Then he felt the warm cum spill over onto his hand, splattering over his own stomach and groin._

_Rhett fucked up into his fist, Link loosening the pressure, making sure to go easy on the tall boy's over-sensitive cock. Rhett's hand only slowed for a second and he was pumping Link again, this time looking into his eyes._

_"Come for me, baby." Rhett squeezed Link's ass with his free hand, Link leaning into the touch. Fingernails dug into Rhett's shoulder, raising goosebumps in their wake on his freckled skin. Then Link was cumming, all sorts of filthy sounds spewing from his mouth (being quiet had never been a strong suit of his)._

_Link collapsed onto Rhett's chest, mixing the mess they made, both boys exhausted. Link's breathing evened out as Rhett's did, him finally sitting up after a few moments._

_Rhett grabbed his shirt and started to clean up - first Link, then himself. But Link noticed Rhett was having trouble looking at him. Link tilted his head up with his thumb, "I want to share that with you too, Rhett. I'm just not sure I'm ready - not yet anyway."_

_He was ashamed to admit how much he wanted exactly what Rhett was proposing, but something in the back of his mind wouldn't let him speak those words._

_Still, Rhett's face lit up at Link's words and he pulled the dark haired boy down to his mouth for a gentle kiss._

Link turned down another road, headlights leading the way back to his mom's house. Denying the tears that were threatening to fall. He was just tired - long day and all. 

He rubbed his eyes, ignoring the dampness he felt there. When he put his hand back on the steering wheel, he looked to the road again. In the middle was a big black and white - something caught in the beam of his headlights, Link jerked at the wheel and slammed on the breaks. 

He skidded to a stop right where the animal had once stood. Link was sure he had hit it. "No, no, no, no." Link got out of the car, making his way to the front of it. 

It was gone. Link checked everywhere; under the car, even behind it to make sure he didn't hit whatever animal it was. He looked to the side of the road, all he could see was the woods, darkness hanging heavy in between the trees, making it impossible to tell if it had gotten away.

He got back in his car, hands still shaking but it wasn't until he paid attention to the road in front of him that he realized where he was. 

Right there, just ahead of him on the right was that familiar house that was like a second home to him growing up. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," He muttered to himself, hanging his head and screwing his eyes closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always, I appreciate the comments and kudos! 
> 
> My Tumblr is mythicalrobyn118


	3. Chapter 3

Link banged his hand across the steering wheel, soaking in the bad decision of even leaving his mom's house. Why did he come this way? Was he that much of a masochist, just itching to open old wounds and make them bleed fresh blood?

He should have pulled away then, never looking back. But again, he couldn't bring himself to make the move, something held him there. The more time he spent reminiscing the past the harder it was for him to be content with his future. 

He knew even if he left now - got the hell out of this town and left everything in his rear view mirror - the memories would follow him. And they would only make the lonely nights that much worse. 

It didn't used to be this bad, he told himself. But was that actually true? Or was he just numb to the pain until he saw Rhett again after all this time?

His hand found the whiskey too easily. Scolding himself for drinking and driving. But he wasn't driving right now - didn't plan on it either after seeing the once dark room lit up on the second story.

He would only have a drink or two - enough to dull the pain he felt in his chest at the resurrected memories. Then, he would be on his way home again, ready to crash out in his childhood bedroom for the remainder of the night. Content to live out the rest of his lonely life, never wondering what his life could have been if he would have only had the courage to love Rhett in the same way he loved Link. 

_"Where is it?" Link mumbled under his breath desperately searching every bag and box he spent all day dragging into the dorm room._

_"What're you missing? I may have an extra." Rhett was suddenly closer than Link thought he was, hearing his panicked voice._

_They had moved into their shared dorm room today, it was late and they were both tired from making countless trips to and from their parent's cars that were loaded down with everything they needed to start their new college year off on the right foot._

_Link was excited about this new journey in their lives. It was something they spent countless hours talking about the summer leading up to college. While they were frequent visitors at each other's houses, the proposition of actually living together was exciting, to say the least._

_They could sit as close as they wanted, they could reach out and touch the other without worrying about how other people perceived the touch, they could just be themselves._

_Link loved every bit of their relationship but he couldn't deny the myriad of feelings that continued to surface. He found himself craving those little touches from Rhett. Chasing the rush that he felt when his lifelong friend got close to him, desperate for the high that came along with it._

_They still hadn't discussed their relationship, or what they were to each other. Link just told himself it was experimentation - just a couple of friends exploring a few new things they discovered. But, Link's feelings didn't match up to 'two boys just having some fun.' Those feelings were a hell of a lot more complex than that._

_He chose to ignore them, for now. Happy to take it as far as Rhett was willing to._

_Link blushed furiously, shaking his head and moving across the room, busying himself by folding some clothes and stuffing them into drawers to expend some of his nervous energy. "Nothin'. S'not important."_

_It was important, though. He could have sworn he packed it in his bathroom stuff, deep at the bottom of the box so it wouldn't be easily discovered. A pack of condoms and a sizable bottle of lube he managed to snag at the drugstore a town over from Buies Creek._

_He'd gathered up the nerve while making a trip out of town during the summer. After, of course, conducting a little "research." This was certainly one thing Link couldn't go into blind. And if he had to guess, he'd bet Rhett would do the same._

_They had a week to get settled into their dorm before school officially started. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the next level._

_He hadn't had the nerve to bring it up to Rhett, but decided to take it upon himself to make sure they were prepared._

_Link could feel Rhett's eyes on him from across the room as he rummaged through his bag of clothes, hoping maybe he overlooked it. He pushed his hair back from his face, the air cooling his sweaty skin._

_Link didn't hear Rhett talking, he was too busy making plans on how to travel home to retrieve his things and make it back here before it got too late._

_"Link?" Rhett stopped what he was doing, looking to Link confused, and still the other boy didn't notice._

_Link gasped as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him snug into Rhett's chest and he was drawn from his own head and back into reality. Link instinctively melted into his arms, relaxing his head back onto his chest. His hands found Rhett's, interlocking their fingers together._

_"This is nice, huh? Not having to worry about people seeing." Rhett whispered near Link's ear as he planted soft kisses along his neck._

_Link hummed in agreement, "It seems too good to be true." Link chuckled to himself, the tension leaving his body as Rhett's lips explored his neck._

_Rhett's hands found their way under Link's shirt, fingertips raking against his smooth ribs, stomach and up to his chest. Link's breath hitched as Rhett grazed across his nipples, hardening each one in turn._

_Rhett spun him around quickly, finding Link's mouth with his own like a habit that he never wanted to break. "Wanna break the new place in right?" Rhett asked, pulling back enough for Link to see the eyebrow wiggle. Link rolled his eyes and laughed, Rhett attacking his neck again and pulling him in the direction of the bunk bed._

_Soon, shirts and pants were haphazardly discarded on the floor beside the bed as Rhett hovered over Link, littering him with kisses, drawing whimpers and gasps from the smaller boy, taking his time with their new freedom._

_Link's legs were spread, with Rhett settled in between them. This was a new feeling for Link, Rhett usually framed his legs with his own, and Link let a moan escape his lips as Rhett started grinding his impressive bulge against Link's._

_"Like that?" Rhett said, always tuned in to Link's body and the little noises he made. Link nodded then whimpered at the lose of Rhett's weight on top of him as the taller boy raised himself up on his knees and hooked his fingers into Link's boxer briefs._

_Link gasped as Rhett jerked them down, his hard cock slapping itself against his stomach. They had never been completely naked in front of each other, always afraid that someone would walk in on them and never having adequate time to spend undressing. Those days were behind them now._

_"So fuckin' gorgeous, Link." Rhett whispered, kissing his way back up his torso, setting off a fire inside Link's skin with each press of his lips._

_Rhett's hand found Link's dick and when he wrapped those long fingers around it, Link couldn't help but thrust up into his hand. Link reached between them, jerking at Rhett's boxers, insistent on him being as naked as Link was. Rhett gathered his wandering hands and pulled them away from the fabric and draping them over his shoulders. "Hang on, baby. I'll get there." He laughed at Link's impatience._

_He pumped Link a few more times, slow and measured then his hand migrated lower, cupping his balls as Link tried to keep quiet but failed miserably. Link opened his legs wider, inviting Rhett to explore every inch of him._

_Rhett stopped suddenly. Link peered down, finding green eyes blown black looking to Link under long lashes. "Link, I - I got some lube. I know we haven't really talked about it but I wanted to - I mean, just in case." Link let out a breathy chuckle, making Rhett furrow his brow at the boy that laid underneath him. "What?"_

_"That's what I couldn't find earlier. I wanted to be prepared too. You got condoms?"_

_Rhett's smile grew twice as big at Link's confession and he nodded his head before climbing off of Link and going to a box in the corner and pulling out a little black toiletry bag. They did always seem to share one mind._

_That night was perfect, despite the awkwardness of two naive boys learning each other's bodies in an even more intimate way. Sweaty and tanned skin pressed against each other and lots of hesitant whispers of 'Are you sure?' and 'Am I hurting you?' Mixed with moans of 'Just like that' and 'You're so perfect.'_

Link blushed thinking of that night, his heart aching brand new at the memory of them together and happy - those two boys seemed like strangers now.

Link took a swig of whiskey, feeling the burn of it as it made it's way to his stomach. It was a nice reprieve from the stabbing pain of thinking about what could have been with Rhett. 

He pictured what their life would have been like; he'd like to think they would have moved off, found a place more tolerant of their way of life, California or New York maybe. Both of them pursuing their passions or maybe even pursuing something together. Adding another layer to their relationship. He smiled at the thought of it but only briefly. 

He pulled another gulp from the bottle, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, looking back to the house with blurry vision. 

He froze.

There in the window he'd been staring at all night was the shadow of a man, looking intently out the window, looking down at the car parked across the street. 

Link's heart was in his throat. It couldn't be anyone but Rhett. He'd seen him. He was caught. 

Wasn't much left to do but drive home, tail tucked between his legs. The only thing worse than creepily staring at the man he loved long ago was knowing the guy saw him. 

But somehow, without giving his body permission, it was out of the car, padding across the road on his way to the house he'd been so fixated on. Looking up to the window in enough time to see the shadow move from it in a rush. 

Before he knew it, he heard the creak of the familiar wooden plank at the top of the stairs, he lifted his fist up to knock, and he heard the muffled footsteps padding to the door. 

_Oh, shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated, life's been a little crazy. 
> 
> Also, don't drink and drive! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far. Find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


	4. Chapter 4

_No, no, no, no! This was a mistake._ Link started to panic, he looked around, searching for a way out of this mess he made for himself. As quickly as he could, he moved to the side of the house, dodging the rocking chair on his way and almost falling as he jumped off the side of the porch. He somehow made it to the other side of the house before he heard the door open. 

His heart was beating out of his chest, and he was sure that if Rhett listened hard enough he would be able to hear it. _Please don't come outside_ , he silently begged to whoever would listen. He stayed perfectly still as he listened for any sound that would indicate Rhett was making his way toward the edge of the house. 

He heard the creak of the wood, setting his mind to race for some sort of plausible explanation as to why he was here - in the middle of the night, being a creep because he wanted to see Rhett just once more. 

He was about to just reveal himself, step out and apologize for bothering him and run back to his car as quickly as he could. Then he heard the door shut, nothing but silence following it. 

He let out a breath, only realizing now that his lungs were on fire, along with the rest of his body.

What the fuck was he thinking? What would he do if Rhett would have opened that door before Link could hide? What was his plan?

He huffed out a pained chuckle, sinking down to the wet grass and hiding his face from the embarrassment of what just happened. He needed to get out of this godforsaken town as quickly as possible. It was doing nothing but messing with his head. 

It had been so long since he thought about Rhett, his name barely crossing his mind. Of course, nothing usually crossed his mind aside from work. He kept his nose to the grindstone, blocking out anything that could remind him of a time when he was actually happy. 

_Sharing a dorm with Rhett was some of the happiest, albeit most confusing years of Link's life. They had only gotten closer, and that's when things started to get complicated._

_Link couldn't help the feelings that kept bubbling up to the surface the more time they spent together - the more they 'played couple' if only for themselves._

_Rhett felt the same way, he had no trouble letting Link know. More often than not, Link fell asleep in his arms cramped together in that small twin bunk bed._

_Rhett grew bolder with the subtle touches they shared; grazing Link's hand with the back of his own as they walked down the sidewalk to class, gripping Link's knee in his big hand under the table at the library while they studied together, the way he sat so close their thighs would be completely pressed against each other in the booth at the campus cafe._

_But, where Rhett got braver, Link got more timid. All their friends were going to parties and hooking up with the girls on campus. The pressure was on Rhett and Link both to join the rankings and sow their wild oats. Rhett refused to worry about what everyone said, and while Link wanted to not care too, he did care._

_He cared what people thought about him, it mattered to him if someone found out about what he and Rhett were doing. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment, how would he tell his mom - and Rhett's parents, there is no way they would accept them this way. He was sure of it._

_"Do you wanna go to the movies this weekend? That new Scream movie is supposed to be pretty good." Rhett cooed into Link's mussed up hair, drawing lazy circles on his back, the smaller boy laying on top of him as Rhett rested against the foot of his bed._

_"Ummm, no." Link let out a humorless laugh into Rhett's chest. "You know I scare easy."_

_"Yeah, but I'll be right there. You could hold on to me whenever you get scared." Rhett said, pinching at Link's sides, making the other boy squirm._

_"But - Rhett, what if someone sees us?"_

_Rhett hummed, seeming to think about it, mulling it around in his mind. "I mean - it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen."_

_That made Link's stomach drop to the floor. How could he be so nonchalant about something like that? Link loved every minute he spent with Rhett, but this was supposed to be just for fun. Rhett picked up on Link's hesitation instantly._

_"Would it?" He tried again, stilling his hand on Link's back and craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Link's face._

_"I don't know - maybe." Link said, crawling off the taller boy and slipping back into his t-shirt and boxers while he avoided Rhett's eyes. He felt the bed shift and Rhett's arm wrap around him. As much as he wanted to curl into his arms again, he stopped himself. Instead, pulling away from Rhett and crossing the room, busying himself with straightening his books on the desk._

_"Link," he started, sounding as wounded as Link felt when he distanced himself from his other half. He let out a sigh, "What are we doing here?" A certain edge to his voice that wasn't there seconds earlier._

_Link continued to move objects around on the desk that didn't need moving, "What d'you mean?" He said absently._

_"You know what I mean. We just had sex. Amazing sex, might I add. But you can't go to a movie with me because someone might see?" Rhett walked to the side of the desk so Link had no choice but to look at him._

_"It's different, Rhett." Link sighed._

_"How is it different?" Rhett asked, and when Link remained silent, he continued. "Do you love me?"_

_Link's eyes grew wide, looking up at the taller boy. "Of course, I love you. You know that."_

_"I mean, you say it, sure. But you only say it when I'm railing you." Rhett spat. Link's mouth hung open at the accusation then his face flushed crimson, realizing Rhett was right._

_There was no doubt in Link's mind that Rhett loved him. He was always there with a quick whisper before class or a soft shoulder touch when he could tell Link's anxiety was getting the better of him. Meanwhile, he gave Rhett subtle head shakes to indicate, 'not now.' And hands that jerked away from a touch that felt almost prefect, if only no one could see them._

_"I know it's a lot to process. I'm going through it too, you know. I'm scared of what people would say... how people would treat us. But, you know what scares me a hell of a lot more? The thought of losing you - of you not feeling the same way I do."_

_Link turned his back to Rhett, unable to look at him._

_Why was this so damn hard for Link? Why couldn't he go all in like Rhett? It wasn't because he didn't love him - he did, more than he'd ever loved anything._

_He wasn't strong like Rhett, though. He couldn't face the reality of loving someone the world would never approve of._

_"You need to decide, Link. I can't keep giving this my all and you giving me nothing in return." Link's heart fractured at the pain in Rhett's voice._

_Rhett silently got dressed, Link watching from the corner of his eye, trying to hold the tears inside his eyes but not doing a great job._

_Soon, Rhett was at the door, holding it open and looking back to Link, the soft glow of the street lamps flowing into the room. Link could make out the tears that glistened Rhett's cheeks when he gathered the courage to look at him. Link's throat clamped shut at the sight. "Whatever you decide... I'm gonna love you - either way."_

Link still remembered every thought that raced through his head the moment Rhett closed that door. 

He remembered crying as he packed his things, thinking about the look on Rhett's face when he came back to their dorm room only to find it without Link there. 

He remembered his mother begging him to tell him what happened when he showed up at her house in the middle of the night, eyes puffy and red from the tears already shed.

He remembered transferring colleges in an attempt to escape the pain he felt on a daily basis thinking of how bad he had hurt Rhett. He wished it had been the other way around. That Rhett could have hurt _him_ , ripped _Link's_ heart out instead. 

But, then again, he'd done a damn good job of that himself. 

"Link?" A voice whispered behind him, stirring him from his miserable memories and back into reality. He jerked his head up, feeling the cool breeze sting the tears that streamed down his face. 

"Rhett," He breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this chapter was hard to write. 😥
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118 and let me know what you think. I'm always down to chat so hit me up. 
> 
> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing


	5. Chapter 5

"Rhett," he breathed. 

Link was still crouched in the wet grass, the dew settling in for the night as he looked up to the lover turned stranger that stood in front of him. 

He wore a dark pair of joggers and a pullover that Link was sure he himself spent some time in while they shared a dorm. The curls on the top of his head were a little less bouncy now, not looking as polished as they did in the grocery store. 

Damn it if he didn't look good, though. It took every ounce of strength inside Link to not just run up and hug the man. Old habits and all that. 

"What - uh what're you doing here?" Rhett broke the silence, cueing Link to stand up from the ground. Ready to excuse himself and slink back home under the embarrassment that was this entire night. 

He nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans, "I'm sorry. I - I don't really have the answer to that question." Link could see Rhett ringing his hands together, clearly uncomfortable about Link being here. "I'm sorry. I'll - I'll leave you alone." He said, cheeks flushing with heat as he ducked his head and walked past Rhett.

He had only made it about four strides toward the road when he heard the man behind him call out, "Wait," and Link did. Despite his better judgement - despite his brain telling him to run away as fast as he could - he turned around, hopeful that maybe after everything, they could at least be - friends again. 

Rhett seemed to be searching for the next words to say. Opening and closing his mouth several times before eventually sighing, "Um, are you okay?" 

Link couldn't help the warm feeling that washed over him at the familiar sound of Rhett's voice directed at him. His shoulders relaxed away from his ears and he could feel his heartbeat slow. "Yeah, just... It's been weird - coming home and all." Link confessed, then thought better of it, realizing that Rhett was probably just asking out of consideration. He didn't really care, he was only being the good southern gentleman that his parents raised him to be. 

"I'm sorry, Rhett." Link shook his head.

Rhett nodded, shoving his hands into the front of his pullover. "You've said that." Link's stomach did a little sumersault at the smallest hint of a smile under that thick beard. 

Link tried to stop his mind from speaking the words, but it was useless. It had been past the point that Link needed to apologize for what he'd done to Rhett, for how he'd hurt him. It needed to be said and this may be Link's last chance. It wouldn't make a difference, not after this long - but he had to tell Rhett the truth.

"No, I'm sorry... for everything, Rhett. For leaving that night, for being a fucking coward, for not even having the nerve to say goodbye to you. I was so damn scared, Rhett. That's not an excuse, I know."

"Link, you don't have - " Rhett started but Link talked over him. 

"No, Rhett." He took a deep breath before letting everything out, "God, I broke you - and I couldn't even stick around to make sure you were okay. Damn it, I've hated myself for what I did and seeing you today just brought back all those memories of what we were - what we could have been. But..." Link pushed his palms into his eyes, forcing the tears back. "The worst part about it was it wasn't true, none of it was true. I haven't loved anyone since I walked away from you and I probably never will again. I've compared every single person to you, of course, that's pretty easy to do when you were... _perfect_. I wish I could do it over again because I would pick you. Damn everything else... I would have _you_." 

The tears sprang from his eyes, feeling a bit of relief to the words he spoke. The feelings had caged his heart, wrapping it tight, squeezing whatever life he still had left from him. Unable, or unwilling to let himself be happy after the pain he had caused Rhett - and himself.

He blinked his eyes, clearing his vision to see Rhett still standing with his hands in his pockets, he didn't know if it was his own tears or if he, in fact, saw Rhett's eyes moisten at his confession. 

"Link, I - " Rhett started, shaking his head. "Damn it." And suddenly he was closing the distance between the two, long strides working fast to do so. Link took a step back, sure that Rhett was about to punch him for all the shit he'd done, and even though he knew he had it coming, he couldn't help but fear the impact.

Then Rhett's hands came up, fast but gentle, to frame Link's face, holding him firmly in place as Link looked into those green eyes that had always felt like home. Link wasn't sure what to think, but his nose filled with a scent that was specifically Rhett and he breathed deep, taking it in before he wouldn't have a chance to anymore.

Rhett inched closer, hot breath warming his cheeks as the other man's lips collided with Link's. They were warm and soft and everything Link remembered them being (with the added texture of that beard). His lips remained still at first, unable to process that Rhett was actually kissing him... again. 

Rhett softly traced the line of Link's lips with his tongue, stirring Link from his shocked state and he started to kiss him back. His hands reached up, grasping at the taller man's sweatshirt, pulling him closer as their lips moved together like they had ten years ago. 

_Could this be happening? Has Rhett forgiven him for everything? Could they possibly live out their happily ever after?_

Suddenly Link's stomach sank at the memory of Rhett with the other man in the store. Link pushed against Rhett's chest, backing the taller man off of him, fighting against ever instinct in his body to hold him close and keep him there. 

"Rhett, we can't. What about your..." Link said, still breathless from the perfect kiss he thought he would never experience again. 

"My what?" Rhett asked, his face scrunched up in confusion looking down at Link.

"Your - boyfriend or whatever. The guy with you at the grocery store." 

Rhett backed up, holding Link at arm's length and laughing softly. 

"What?" 

"That's not my boyfriend. He's my sister-in-law's brother, I think. He didn't have anywhere to celebrate Thanksgiving so Mama invited him to ours. He just wanted to ride with me to the store." 

Link's heart soared, a wide smile spreading across his face. _Was this real? He wasn't taken. It wasn't too late - at least he hoped it wasn't._

Link held his breath - this was it. While Rhett seemed to be screaming 'yes,' Link had to know for sure. "So, will you have me?" 

Rhett answered with another kiss, fevered and messy. "Fuck, yes. What took you so damn long?" Rhett whispered between kisses. Link's heart nearly thumping out of his chest as the taller man crowded against him, hands everywhere at once. 

"I'm so sorry." Link whispered back, still regretting all the wasted time and broken hearts. 

"Shhh, I missed you." Rhett gasped, fixing his hand behind Link's neck and threading his fingers through his silver black hair. 

"Me too, so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Fucking finally, right? I'm planning on another chapter to finish this fic out. Hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and love! It is very much appreciated ❤ come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118 let's be friends, I'm lonely 😉


	6. Chapter 6

Link didn't know how long they were out there, time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. He felt as though it was ten years ago and he was never stupid enough to let Rhett slip through his grasp. 

They hugged, they kissed, Rhett held Link and Link held Rhett. Silently forming the relationship anew after all the time they had lost. 

Rhett pushed Link back gently, just enough to see his face. "You up for a ride?"

The question caught Link off guard, unsure at first why Rhett was asking but he sure as hell wasn't leaving his side any time soon. So he would go anywhere Rhett wanted to. "Sure," He smiled up to the taller man, the porch light highlighting the subtle laugh lines that he had developed over the years. 

Rhett practically drug him over to his SUV parked in the driveway, opening the passenger door for him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before shutting it and hurrying around to the other side. 

The drive was quiet, their comfortable silence spanning across their time apart apparently. There was nothing awkward about it, it was like they picked up right where they left off. Rhett's hand casually resting on Link's thigh, and Link's hand holding it there, afraid Rhett might float away if he let go.

It didn't take very long for Link to realize exactly where Rhett was taking him. No matter how long he spent away from this town, the way to the river was forever engrained in his memory. He could find his way with his eyes closed if he needed to, remembering the way the car jolted around the turns of the familiar country roads of their youth.

He held Rhett's hand tighter. 

Soon, Rhett was backing his car into the much less worn path that overlooked the river, the grass and mud not seeing near as many visitors over the past ten years as it once did. 

Rhett opened the back, Link smiled endearingly at him while he spread a blanket out on the rough floorboard. Their eyes met again and Link gasped out a squeal as Rhett wrapped his hands around Link's slim waist and hoisted him up onto the back, fixing himself in between the seated man's knees. 

Lowering his head, he planted a sweet kiss on Link's lips, much too tender for Link's liking at this particular moment. Link gripped the back of Rhett's neck, his fingers sweeping through soft curls as he held Rhett there and deepened the kiss. 

Rhett's fingers raked across Link's thighs, stirring something in his jeans that had only previously been awakened out of necessity, pure need for release. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with anyone and while they already knew each other, Link's stomach swarmed with butterflies flying around the knots it tied into itself. 

"Rhett," Link breathed into the cool air. "It's - uh, been a while since..." Link averted his eyes, knowing Rhett would be nothing but tender and understanding, but it was still embarrassing to admit to. 

"Hey," Rhett put a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to him. "We're starting over, okay? I'm not going farther than you're comfortable with, regardless of how far we've been in the past."

Link nodded, taking his hands and resting them on top of Rhett's that still sat on his knees. He guided a hand up his thigh and finally settled it on his own waist. Looking at Rhett through long lashes and hooded eyes. 

He pulled him down for a kiss, laying his body back in the trunk as Rhett climbed up to hover over him, pressing his equally excited bulge against Link's thigh and moving his hips ever so slightly. Link forgot how good it felt being close to someone. But this wasn't just anyone - this was Rhett, the one and only love of his life. 

"Touch me, please." Link begged, and Rhett happily obliged with Link's request. A big hand palming at the front of his jeans, almost painfully tight at this point. Link let a moan escape, his hand gripping the back of Rhett's sweatshirt, fisting the material and pulling him closer. "Fuck." 

He felt Rhett thrust against his leg, and his hands quickly found their way to his button and zipper, freeing himself from the confines of too tight jeans. As Rhett brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his palm and diving it back down below their waist, Link worked to get Rhett's pants pushed down, desperate for the skin on skin contact. 

Rhett rearranged himself on top of Link so that his legs straddled him. When he felt the hot skin of Rhett's dick against his own, Link didn't hold the moan back. 

Rhett wrapped a hand around both of their erections, spreading spit and precome down each of them. He stopped, looking to Link for approval. Link nodded furiously, "Yes, God, yes. You feel so good." Link breathed.

Rhett captured his lips again, licking into his mouth and moaning as he stroked their dicks together. His mouth migrated quickly, unable to stay in one place for long. He licked down Link's jaw, pressing wet and fevered kisses when his tongue retreated. 

His teeth pulled on Link's earlobe, "Beautiful, baby. Missed you so much." Rhett husked against his ear, causing Link to rut up into Rhett's hand. 

Rhett's hand never slowed, recalling the exact way that made Link turned to mush underneath him, twisting his wrist slightly with every down stroke and flicking his thumb across the sensitive head. 

Link came with Rhett's name on his lips, pleading for the very thing Rhett was giving him. Rhett was quick to follow, Link feeling the warm liquid mixing between them. 

Link's arms went slack above his head as they came down from their high, bodies hot against the other's and chest heaving in the back of the car. 

Rhett fixed his pants and worked to right Link's after wiping their mess away with a corner of the blanket. After some moving around, Rhett rested against the back seat, his long legs stretched out of the back of the car, while Link laid on his chest. 

Rhett stroked Link's hair absently and Link still held onto Rhett's arm to ground him, to remind him that this was real - he was with Rhett. Link felt him rest his head on his own and whisper, "I love you, Link Neal." 

His stomach flipped and Link rushed to say it back, "I love you, Rhett." Link breathed out, comforted that the words came easily.

Why had it been so hard to say those exact words all that time ago? Why had he been so damn scared? It all seemed so easy now, looking back.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Rhett asked after Link was silent for moment, clearly reading it as him overthinking. 

"Just - us." He said, smiling playfully over his shoulder. "How I'm gonna tell my Mom about us."

Rhett chuckled, "She probably already knows." 

Link turned his head so he could see Rhett. "What do you mean?" 

The smile never left his face, "We weren't nearly as sneaky as we thought we were. My Mom knew, even helped me tell my dad, who I'm pretty sure wasn't blind to it either. It's still hard for him to... understand. But, he's working on it." Link hummed and relaxed into his chest again. "How are we gonna do this?" Rhett said suddenly.

Link sighed, "Well, I live in Raleigh. I work for an engineering firm there. But, they have places all over, so I could put in for a transfer maybe." 

"Woah, I can't ask you to do that, Link. You would be uprooting your whole life." 

Link sat up and turned to face Rhett. "No, I don't have a life to uproot. I meant it, I want _you_. Nothing else matters. I can find a job wherever you are. That's not important. Me and you - that's what's important."

Rhett practically beamed, the corners of his eyes scrunching as his cheeks rounded in delight. "Me and you." He repeated, pulling Link into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This fic started kind of on the depressing side and I was on the fence about whether it would be a happy ending or a heartbreaking one. I'm really glad my process brought me to a happy ending! These two are perfect for each other and even though it was pretty heavy at times, I'm super proud of this.   
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118 😊 let's be friends! I hope enjoyed the ride! BYMB


End file.
